


Kevin's First Game Night

by dreamwriteremmy (ehryniewi)



Series: The Common House Tales [57]
Category: To The Moon (Video Game), Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Board Games, Carlos is a Good Boyfriend, Carlos is a Good Friend, Community: writerverse, Cooperation, F/M, Fibro Cecil, Fibro Kevin, Games, M/M, Spoon Theory, Spoons, fibro Neil, fibromyalgia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 02:32:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3273482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ehryniewi/pseuds/dreamwriteremmy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carlos drags Kevin to his first Common House Game Night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kevin's First Game Night

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Writerverse's Challenge #15: January Bingo Table of Doom  
>  **Title:** Kevin's First Game Night  
>  **Prompts Used:** I'm All In  
>  **Word Count:** 287  
>  **Rating:** G  
>  **Original/Fandom:** Fandom: Welcome to Night Vale/To The Moon/Original Work (Common House Tales)  
>  **Pairings (if any):** Carlos/Cecil, Eva/Neil (though neither of them are a focus on this fic)  
>  **Warnings (Non-Con/Dub-Con/etc):** none  
>  **Summary:** Carlos drags Kevin to his first Common House Game Night.   
> **Notes:** I'm using this definition: [be all in](http://idioms.thefreedictionary.com/be+all+in)

Carlos managed to convince Kevin to come down for game night with him and Cecil. It's been interesting having Cecil teaching Kevin energy boundaries. The fact that they're both so similar and not similar makes it easy to see how they can help each other, even if Cecil's still pretty hesitant about letting Kevin stand next to him. 

Carlos glances at the board games set out on the table and then drags them over to the cooperative medieval game Neil's setting up in the corner with Eva, Aeslyn and Milo. It's not a game he'd normally play, but he knows that cooperative games are useful and there's enough adventure to keep them all from getting bored as well as it being one of the medium-length board games, which means that it's easier to finish with the limited energy Cecil, Neil and Kevin tend to have. 

Neil grins, "Awesome. We have 7 players now." 

He guides them through the game set-up and play and then starts the missions. After the game's over, Carlos smiles at Kevin and Cecil, "Spoon count?" 

Cecil grins, "Four, excluding the reserve." 

Kevin doesn't answer, but Carlos can see the signs of energy flagging in his body language. Carlos shifts the energy of his own smile at Kevin to one of gentle encouragement. "Kevin, it's okay if your number doesn't match Cecil's. You might be each other's double, but that doesn't mean you're exactly alike."

Kevin looks worried. "Two or three, that might include the reserve. I'm not sure." 

Carlos nods. "Thank you, Kevin. So you're mostly all in, we can work with that. Let's find the Tsuro board, Cec. We can play a short game then call it a night early."


End file.
